Harry Potter and Voldemort's Descendent
by BloodMoon
Summary: The rating might change eventually. A new year at Hogwarts, but with a twist. Who is this new girl in the 5th year? Does she hold the key to defeating YouKnowWho? [It says complete, but is actually not finished. I am done with it, for now at least]


Hi people! If you are even reading this, I thank you. This is my Harry Potter fic, in case you didn't already know (wink). I would really appreciate it if you would review. Sorry Letainajup if you are reading this and anyone else who is waiting for the sequel for "Kat's Mission" I'm having some problems writing it. Anywho, on with my fic!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns anything related to Harry Potter. I also would like to apologize to Jade/Deb. I used some of her ideas a little, you'll see later if you ever read hers. I highly suggest it; it's called "Harry Potter and the Affair of the American."

Prologue

__

__

     A wizard in black robes walked down a flight of stairs, deep in the heart of a castle. A light shown at the bottom of the staircase, reflecting of his dark brown hair and pale gray eyes. The wizard opened a door next to the light and entered the room.

     In a corner sat a cage holding a young girl. She was curled up in a ball, her dirty cloths hanging on her body, torn almost to shreds. At the sound_ of the wizard entering, she looked up, her knotted black hair falling back, revealing tearstains down her dirty face. She was strong, one _

of the few muggles to have fought both the Cruciatus curse and the Imperious curse and live. The wizard walked over to the cage and she retreated into the dark corner. She knew it was useless, he had a power of her she couldn't understand, but she wanted to get as far away as possible from this man. Once again she pleaded to him, 

"Zed, please stop. We are friends." 

Once again, he would not answer her cries, only smirk. Again she asked, 

"Who is making you do this to me?"

This time he answered,

"No one is making me do this Raven. I chose to have this position."

He pulled his wand, causing the girl to shrink back even further. He sneered, 

"My master, Lord Voldemort chose me to do this. To experiment on a dirty muggle child."

He pointed his wand at the lock and whispered, 

"_Aloha Mora."_

_ The lock sprang open, along with the door. He then pointed his wand at the girl and whispered,_

"_Imperio."_

Raven felt the all too familiar ropes of power wrap around her body. 

"Stand up and follow me."

He commanded. She stood up slowly, struggling against the powerful spell. He walked into another room, Raven following behind slowly, knowing what was coming next. She walked over to a wall and stopped struggling. She collapsed to the floor, her energy finally drained after fighting the curse so long.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_

Raven's prone body floated off of the floor and onto a table. He pulled a paper out of his robes. He muttered what was on the paper and stuffed it back into place. He pulled out his wand at pointed at the girl. 

"_Avada Magi!" He yelled._

A burst of blue and silver light burst from the end of his wand a covered Raven's body turning green then red. The girl started to scream and twitch, writhing pain. Books and scrolls that were on tables around her flew off and started to fly around the room. An inkwell landed at the wizard's feet as he stepped back from the girl.

Suddenly a huge black dog burst into the room, followed by a thin wizard. The dog ran head long into Zed, knocking him over, and sat on his chest. The wizard pointed his wand at their prisoner and shouted,

_"Stupefy."_

Zed's head fell to the ground as he started snoring loudly. The dog stood and walked to Raven, who had stopped screaming and was seemingly unconscious, still twitching occasionally.

"Sirius, is she breathing?"

 the wizard said worriedly, walking over to the man who stood where the dog had been. His dirty hair hung low he looked like almost exactly like he escaped Azkaban. 

"Remus, something is wrong. What ever he did should have killed her. It was a variation on _Avada Kedavra. Yet she's still alive." _

The two men looked down at the girl as her head rolled to the side and her hair fell across her face, a single silver streak reflecting the candlelight. Her eyes fluttered breifly, her green eyes looking pleadingly at the wizards. She stretched out a hand to Lupin, who cautiously took as she fell into a light sleep. Sirius suddenly pulled Lupin Back, out of her grasp. 

"Sirius, what the hell…"

"I know who she is. Do you remember Jill Corvid from Hogwarts? She was Lily's friend."

"Yah, what about her?" 

"She was Voldemort's daughter, this child's mother. I think."

 Lupin turned to Sirius, 

"An even better reason to save her, she could be the key to stopping Voldemort."

He turned to her again, "So this is the girl we thought was dead, Raven Corvid."

Now, go forth and REVIEW!

BloodMoon and her ever annoying muse who leaves A LOT, Kat (or K)


End file.
